


Fast Girls

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo loves Race of Champions, but she loves her best friend more... will she find the courage to tell her?[fem!drivers]





	Fast Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas sweetie <3

Race of Champions was the closest that drivers got to real life wacky races, speeding around a course inside a stadium that was so tight and twisty it felt like they could hit the barrier at any second.

That was half the fun of it.

Jo smiled as she got changed, her race suit and helmet waiting for her, but she was jolted out of her happy little trance by the sound of elastic snapping. She looked over to see her friend Steph struggling to get into her sports bra, and Jo rushed over to help.

“Making a move on my girlfriend, Josephina?” Keva laughed, wandering over to give Steph a kiss on the cheek as she slipped into her race suit.

“I…” Jo froze, her cheeks burning. “I’m not a lesbian.”

Marcia picked that exact moment to wander in to the changing room, her hair sticking out at funny angles as though she’d only just woken up, and she wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth.

“You’re missing out.” Marcia joked, winking at Jo as she fumbled with her vest, trying to arrange her breasts so they weren’t being forced into her chest. “Here, let me help you with that.”

Marcia’s fingers were like fire, and Jo compressed her lips so that she didn’t make a noise, worried that she would advertise her arousal as Marcia brushed her nipple.

She could feel her panties getting moist, and her the fabric of her sports vest was rough against her hard nipples.

“There, all safe and secure.” Marcia patted the bottom of her breasts, and Jo felt like her cheeks were going to burst into flames.

“Thanks.” Jo turned so that she could pull on her nomex, and Marcia bounced over to grab her helmet.

“I’ll see you guys out on the track.”

Jo watched Marcia rush out of the door, grinning as she headed down to the garage area.

Keva and Steph stood staring as Jo shuffled into her race suit, zipping it up before turning to stare at them.

“Not into women, eh?” Keva raised an eyebrow, and Jo felt like she was being interrogated.

“I didn’t say that.” Jo took a breath, still gazing longingly at the door even though Marcia was long gone. “I said I wasn’t a lesbian.”

“You should just ask her out.” Steph smiled, and Jo squirmed on the spot, her race suit uncomfortable against her sensitive skin.

“She’s my best friend.”

“That’s how we started.” Steph reached out for Keva’s hand, and Jo wished that it could be that simple for her.

“I just don’t want to make things awkward between us.”

Jo groaned, and Steph and Keva rushed in to hug her, surrounding her with warmth and comfort. “It’s all going to be okay, it’s Marcia, she’s so laid back that you can tell her anything.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Steph kissed Jo on the cheek. “And no matter what happens we’ll always be your friends.”

“Thanks, guys.”

Marcia stuck her head around the door, making them all jump before giggling about it.

“Are you guys coming to race or not?”

Keva grabbed her helmet, running towards the door as Steph followed.

“We’re coming to kick your ass on the track.”

*

Racing was where Jo felt at home, her instincts taking over and pushing out her worries about telling Marcia.

But then when the night was over, and she was heading up to the podium with Marcia, all her feelings came rushing back with a vengeance, making her trip over the step up.

Cali rushed over to help her as Marcia laughed, apologising only when she saw that Jo wasn’t smiling.

“I’m sorry, Jo.” Marcia snorted in laughter, and Jo saw Cali compress her lips so that she didn’t laugh.

“I’m fine.” Jo smiled as she held her hands up, taking a bow as the crowd cheered.

She was thrilled to be on the podium, even though Cali had snatched the win out from under her on the last lap, and she was even happier that she got to share this with Marcia.

The champagne flowed, and Jo couldn’t imagine a better way to finish the weekend.

*

Jo peeled herself out of her sticky race suit, the changing rooms long since empty since most of the other racers were already in the bar socialising.

“You never were one for nightclubs.”

Jo squeaked when she heard Marcia’s voice, turning to face her before covering herself with her hands, even though she was still in her underwear she felt like she was naked.

“I was going to come join the party after I’d got a shower.”

Jo glanced in the direction of the communal showers, bending down to grab her towel, but she couldn’t take her eyes of Marcia.

“Want some company?” Marcia unzipped her race suit slowly, dropping her gaze as Jo tried not to stare and failed.

Jo gasped, her mouth hanging open as she took a breath, her heart fluttering as she tried to process what was happening right in front of her eyes.

Marcia was stripping off her race suit as though she was in slow-motion, her muscles rippling as she pulled her nomex off over her head, shaking her hair loose.

Jo had always loved how soft and flowing Marcia’s hair was, and she felt her breath catch as she tried to take in enough oxygen to stop herself fainting with nerves.

“Are you coming?” Marcia’s tongue teased at her lips, and she walked towards the showers as though she was strutting down a catwalk, her hips swaying so beautifully that it entranced Jo, making her follow without a second thought.

Marcia turned to lean against the wall of the shower, letting the water flow before taking the opportunity to slip out of her panties, and fight her way out of her sports bra.

Jo went over to help, her hands brushing over Marcia’s generous breasts, delighting in the way that she quivered from the most delicate of touches. The warm water added to the tension in the air, tiny rivers running down Marcia’s beautiful body. Jo felt her confidence grow, leaning in for a tender kiss, the taste of sweat on their lips, and they kissed until they were breathless. Marcia guided Jo’s hand so that she could feel her arousal, her lips silky soft as she teased at her clit, making her gasp and moan.

It was all so new, and Jo let her instincts guide her, doing to Marcia what she liked doing to herself, gently circling as Marcia’s head fell back against the tiles. Marcia’s hand slid into her knickers, grazing the hairs that were surrounding her most intimate parts, and she spread her legs, her body begging for more as she buried her face in Marcia’s breasts.

Jo knew she wouldn’t last long with Marcia’s talented fingers playing with her clit, and she slid a finger inside Marcia, feeling her body tense as she gasped and moaned, her body arching and forcing her deeper. The way that she groaned in pleasure was all it took to push Jo over the edge, slumping down to her knees as her body shuddered in pleasure, warm water splashing over her and wrapping her up in a haze of lust.

“Fuck.” Jo gasped for air, unable to stand or even speak a whole sentence.

“Wanna skip the party and spend all night making love?” Marcia stroked Jo’s wet hair, and Jo cuddled into her thigh, still recovering her strength after the most satisfying orgasm that she’d ever experienced.

Jo grinned, looking up at Marcia with big eyes.

“You read my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
